


As A Kite

by lazarov



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Freebasing, Gen, Heroin, Niall is always the together one, weird late-night ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarov/pseuds/lazarov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Heroin and rest stop bathrooms and small moments of honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Kite

"See, the funny part is," Harry starts but then Niall looks up at him and his eyes are as red and glossy and swollen as his own under the halogen lights and it's like a punch in the gut.  

"What's the funny part?" Niall asks hoarsely.  

Harry bites his lip.  He shakes his head and whispers "Nothing," and then he looks back down at his feet, but Niall shoves him hard into the dirty tile counter, shouting, "What the _fuck_ is so funny?" and Harry inhales sharply, more out of surprise than out of pain.

What's so funny is that Harry has half-wished to be caught out for so long, and now it's finally happening but it's happening in the public toilet of a rest stop in New Jersey which is _less than ideal_ and the thought makes him close his eyes and sway back and forth and giggle a little.

" _Jesus_ ," Niall hisses, pushing him backwards until the rim of the toilet presses into the backs of his knees and Harry is forced to sit down.  "Where did you even _get…?"_ Niall starts to ask, but it doesn't matter and the answer is obvious, anyway, because you can get _anything_ if you just ask the right pretty girl for it - when you're _Harry_ , girls will do anything to be your provider and your secret-keeper, even just for one night.

Harry watches as Niall gingerly picks the tinfoil up out of the sink and flicks it into the trash before going after the straw that's laying in the middle of the floor.  His foot knocks it, though, and it goes flying across the laminate and he has to _chase_ it and Harry starts laughing again, hoarse and shallow and blissed-out.

"I'm really angry with you," Niall says, kneeling down and reaching under the counter to retrieve it, and Harry knows it's true.  "Really, really angry."

Harry stops laughing and stares at him.  "I know.  Sorry.  I had to."

"Had to what?"  Niall sits cross-legged at Harry's feet on the disgusting floor and stares up at him pleadingly.  

"Make you mad at me," Harry tries to explain. "I had to make you mad at me, because otherwise I'd just keep going.  And I _know_ I have to, you know, stop.  So now I have to, because you're mad at me.  You know?"

"Yeah," Niall says, and Harry thinks maybe he understands.  "So.  What now?"

Harry shrugs.  "Let me just enjoy this one, for now.  Last one, and all."

Niall scoots forward to cross his arms on Harry's lap and rest his chin.  "Alright, Harry.  A few minutes, okay?  Then we find Paul."

The halogen lights hurt his eyes, so Harry closes them and nods and pets Niall's hair.  "Alright," he repeats.  "A few minutes.  Then we find Paul."


End file.
